sailormoonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:SangoLaExterminadora
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Sailor Moon Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:Artwork.jpeg. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Artículos Muy buenas, he visto el mensaje que le dejaste a Sannse, si me permites te contesto yo (ella no habla español jeje). Actualmente no hay artículos para Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Pluto, pero puedes crearlos sin ningún problema, si necesitas ayuda para crearlo o tienes dudas, puedes preguntarnos a cizagna o a mi, que somos los miembros del equipo de Wikia en español, o si lo prefieres puedes preguntar en la Central de Wikia en español, en el foro hay muchos usuarios que podrán ayudarte. Mucho ánimo en el wiki, y si te animas, adóptalo, no hay administradores activos así que si quieres seguir trabajando en el wiki, podemos darte permisos de administradora ;). Suerte!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:06 5 nov 2011 (UTC) adopcion tif, estube a punto de lograr concebirte el poder de administradora como querias, pero necesitas tener mas ediciones y despues vuelvo a preguntar. Serias capaz de llegar como a unas 150 al miercoles/jueves?? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 22:44 7 nov 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ por lo menos revisaste como estan?! osea me quedaron hermosos! edite luna, artemis, reina beryl, malachite y zoycite. todos esos me quedaron hermosos osea! ¬¬ a quien hago ahora? pd: dejame a las starlight ya?? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 00:05 9 nov 2011 (UTC) revisa revisa los articulos que edite y avisame como quedaron. ademas te aviso q el loco me dijo que mantengas el numero de ediciones y vayas al mismo ritmo un par de dias y es muy probable que te den el power. asique vamos por las 200 no mas! :D --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 02:12 9 nov 2011 (UTC) uf edite todo lo que tu para arreglarlo, y edite a Alan y Ann, a ambos. Y sobre las starlight, voy a hacer a yaten. tu hiciste seiya y taiki, pero te falto yaten y sailor starlight, asiq eso voy a hacer. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 01:07 11 nov 2011 (UTC) logros te active los logros cuando te fuiste, solo quiero decirte que no te intentare pasar en esta wiki. intentare por primera vez ganar los logros inconsientemente. te recomiendo hacer lo mismo. no me importa que estes en primer lugar, solo seguire haciendo lo que hago hasta ahora. pd: te gusta el fondo y los cambios que hize con tu usuario? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 23:48 20 nov 2011 (UTC) con tu lo puse con tu usuario, es en una pagina especial, tu te confundirias porque esta en otro idioma. pero la cosa es que los puse, y tambien el char y renombre a las sailor scout y starlight. como es eso de las imagenes q me dijiste? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 23:46 22 nov 2011 (UTC) paja tif, hoy tengo paja, no editare. entrenare a sailor mercury, ya que estoy a nivel 17 con ella. luego escuchare la cancion de la guatona candy o la de rosa espinoza y ahi vere que mas, pero mañana edito oky? PD: Mañana creare un articulo para las malignas y otro para los naipes. Entre los cuales va gigaron, amanger y esos oky doki? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 00:54 24 nov 2011 (UTC) orgullo tifaaa que orgullo, supiste redactar a la perfeccion el mensaje a fran sm 89 :'D. tubiste argumentos y fuiste firme! u.u q orgullo! --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 22:13 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Trululú c: oky, intentare hacer algo hoy. esq fui a un paseo y dsps a la casa de la feña y me moje en una fuente y toy terrible de cansao, voy a ver si pueo editar algo. mañana cuando vengai igual hago algo. PD: En pretty soldier sailor moon another story ya pase a mercury, mars y estoy terminando jupiter. PD2: Q tal mi nueva firma?? xDDDD --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 00:40 26 nov 2011 (UTC) idea de articulos. Ahora tengo cacha de tiempo & voy a terminar lo de las malignas & altiro a hacer los articulos de los ataques. Como trueno de Jupiter, espada de urano. No me tardare mucho, esoty inspirado. PD: No se si pueda con todos. Te parece si tu haces los poderes de mars, saturn, chibi moon, & chibi chibi moon? Yo hare mercury, venus, moon, jupiter, urano, neptune & si alcanzo pluto. PD2: Setsuna tiene ataques cierto? Porque lo unico q recuerdo es su maquina del time. PD3: Sii, Nini shii. Quien era?? xDD [[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 00:30 7 dic 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ empieza con Ju y termina con ja, y si le dices rini te dice shi, nini shi ahora si?? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 00:40 8 dic 2011 (UTC) hacelos si keri. tambien aprovecha y busca los de zoycite, jedite, malachite, reina beryl ¿cual mas? no parece que no hay mas del negaverso jajaja xD --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 23:14 8 dic 2011 (UTC) serena revisa la pag de serena & sailor monn, esq no alcanze a hacerlas bien dale? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 15:24 11 dic 2011 (UTC) International Sailor Moon Wikis Hello :) First of all I would like to introduce myself: I am the founder of Sailor Moon Wiki - the biggest and fastest growing German fanwiki about Sailor Moon. Almost the entire project was built up by me and my fellow admin MimetFan. This Wiki belongs to an international network of Sailor Moon Wikis (here on Wikia). Each one of them stands for its own and is independent, but all articles do link to their foreign language counterparts (if possible). Currently, our German Wiki, the English Wiki, the Polish one and of course the Japanese Wiki are part of our international Sailor Moon Fan WIki movement :) And I would love your Spanish SM Wiki to be part of it. I'm a HUGE Sailor Moon fan and I find the idea of building up an interlanguage wiki, that is connected to Sailor Moon Wikis from all over the world just absolutely thrilling! I cannot believe, there is no such thing yet. The first steps have been made, but there's still much to do. If you agree, you can feel free to link all your articles to the other international fanwikis - and we, of course, will do the same by putting links to this Spanish-language Wiki on each of our articles. (In the hope of bringing all Sailor Moon Fans around the world together :] ) A simple "yes" would be enough ;P Greetings, Zoi1 15:51 11 dic 2011 (UTC) :Here are the links you asked for: * English Wiki * Polish one * Japanese Wiki * German Wiki Zoi1 11:00 13 dic 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ lee lo que escribes! el articulo de chibi chibi moon te quedo del asco! ¬¬ --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 00:08 12 dic 2011 (UTC) ñsljkskljsñ YEDUA! oye! como!? le pusiste truen o oscuro en vez de relampago oscuro, y pusiste que era equivalente a Gran Presión Chispeante que no se que es preo creo que es centella relampagueante de jupiter, yambien le pusiste petz y baculo luna negra. porfa, por ultimo si copiaras cosas de otras paginas verifica que sea correcta la info si? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 00:06 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Sobre eso, bno recuerdo haber borrado nada de sailor moon (series) la verdad no se que pudo haberte hecho pensar eso. y sobre las categorias, habia otreo usuario que estaba borrando las categorias de las sailor senshi y luego agregaba unas 10 categorias mas, algunas de hecho las habia inventado, y las sailor senshi que se habian quedado sin categorias pues yo les agregue las que yo creia prudente, quizas exagere con algunas pero yo estaba siguiendo ejemplos de otras paginas como la de sailor jupiter. Luis8894 15:17 7 ene 2012 (UTC) esta bien me parece bien, solo que meparecieron un poco exesivas las categorias como "mars" y "jupiter", y otras que habia inventado en el momento, pero bueno no importa, eso si quedamos claro en que yo no habia sido culpable en lo de sailor moon series verdad? Luis8894 22:09 7 ene 2012 (UTC) n.n ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje :) Por ahora no tengo ninguna duda pero si tengo alguna te diré :D Hola, si puse esos artworks es porque queria actualizar su apariencia, ya que su ultima apariencia es esa, la de las Super Saiolr Scouts,, no era para que te molestaras,, TheMichifu94 12:53 18 ene 2012 (UTC)